Papa Goode
by Rugged Starfish
Summary: She smoothed out his jacket and placed a flower on his chest. "A Gallagher flower from your...Gallagher Girl." She whispered.


**O.K. Guys this is my second fanfic and I made it up after going to a funeral. Be sure to have some tissues nearby cuz it gets pretty sad. I love Y'll! (I'M COUNTRY!)**

**Ally Carter owns some of the characters but I made up the story line. Hope ya like it!**

**I drove for half the night. I stopped at a motel to try and sleep, but sleep would never come. Not for the rest of my life. I'd think about him every day. His face was everywhere. It was as if he was haunting me. I knew I could never face her again. Being his age most people would think it was a stroke or a heart attack. I knew what it was though. I tried to forget every day.**

**That night I lay awake in bed thinking about all the times He and I ever talked. I decided to go see them. I couldn't take not knowing how she was doing. I woke up that morning and took a shower. Try as I might the guilt wouldn't wash away. It would be imbedded in my very soul for the rest of my life. I could still hear her scream running though my mind. I'll never forget the look in her eyes. **

**I put on some decent clothes and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't even look myself in the mirror. I tried to keep myself together as I checked out of the motel. I got in my car and headed out. As I drove along the streets of Virginia I looked out the window at everything I saw.**

**I saw a boy and a girl walking down the street together. He smirked at her.**

**HIS smirk.**

**An old man chuckled at his grandson in the front yard.**

**HIS chuckle.**

**A young woman with emerald green eyes chatted with friends while drinking tea on the front porch.**

**HIS eyes.**

**I almost turned the car around right then. But I couldn't. I had to go. I pulled up the small dirt road that led to the vast secluded area. I could see little old building in the middle of the tomes stone covered clearing. The tomes. He had taken her their once. That's where she almost …..died. I ignored the beautifully carved stones till I got to the large double doors at the end of the tiny side walk.I took a deep breath, stood a little straighter and pushed them open.**

**There were tons of people there. Men, women, and children of all ages. Funny, when I first met him he had no one but Joe. After he met his precious "Gallagher Girl" he changed. I walked in to the front lounge room where some of the children were sitting. A few were playing on the ground when others were talking and some were crying. A small slide show was going on in the corner of the room on a small table. There was the picture of him dipping her in the middle of the Gallagher grand hall, the one of him smirking on their wedding day, the one of him and her holding Beth their oldest daughter the day she was born. He was so happy then. But that was then. This is now. I kept telling myself that but it wasn't working. I decided to watch the children.**

**They were all talking and what not except for one child. Sitting on the couch, she seemed to be focusing hard on the door to the next room. She couldn't have been more than six. Her eye brows were furrowed and she was biting her lip. A woman standing across the room noticed this. She excused herself from her party and set down her glass. As she walked over to the girl and set down next to her I got a better look at who she was. She wore a sleeveless black dress that went down to her knee that matched her heels. Her hair was sandy blonde and she had dazzling emerald green eyes. In an instant I knew it was Beth, the daughter of two CIA legends. They told me she could hide like her mother and fight like her father. She was absolutely beautiful. I could hear their conversation.**

"**Hello Aunt Beth." The young girl said**

"**Hello Juliet" Beth smiled as she spoke but you could see the sadness in her eyes."What was it you were thinking about?"**

**She looked at her feet that barely touched the floor. "Just …Papa Goode."A soft tear slid down her cheek.**

**Beth bit her cherry colored lip." You miss him don't you?" She stated sliding closer to Juliet and enveloping her in a hug. Juliet nodded slowly. "Me too." Beth.**

**Whispers started to overtake the room. Everyone started shifting places and making room. Some men in black whispered into coms," She's on her way." Everything went quiet as the doors were opened and a walker made it's was over the threshold. The small woman made her way through the crowd of people. Smiling as she passed all of her family members. When she got to Juliet she stopped, leaned down close, and whispered something in her ear. Juliet nodded and gave the woman a courageous smile. The woman smiled in return, leaned back, and winked at Beth. She stood in front of the door Juliet had been looking at and slowly opened it.**

**She walked in the room and every one followed her. The men opened the casket at the end of the room and she looked in. She smoothed his jacked out with her hand, "You look good honey."She said like she did every day they had been together. She took a flower that she was holding and placed it across his chest. It was an emerald green color mixed with flashes of blue. She spoke quietly,"Here's a Gallagher flower….from your Gallagher Girl."A tear slid down her face.**

**Everyone else said what they wanted. I could have left then but I stayed for every bit of it. This was my punishment. I knew everyone here. I even saw Bex look at me with hate. When they took his casket away and everyone was headed for the chapel she was the last to leave. Our eyes met and a sad expression crossed her face. She looked like she was about to say something but then decided against it. Then she left. Cammie left.**

**That's O.K. I already knew what she was going to say….because I did it.**

**My name is Grant Newmen.**

**I murdered Zachery Goode.**

**The best friend I had.**


End file.
